Pet Rescue Saga Wiki
　 What is Pet Rescue Saga? Pet Rescue Saga is a puzzle game in which the objective is to clear the blocks and thus rescue the pets. Helping Out Not sure where to start? The Community Portal 'is a great place to learn about the wiki. It contains information for newcomers and regular members alike: *Info on getting started and editing the wiki, with video demos. *How to customize your ' ''' *See what's missing on pages,stubs' & missing content . *How to maintain pages and make sure they have a consistent look. *Reference materials on templates, ' ' and more. *Fan art, fan fiction, ' ' and newsletter articles. *Talking with other members of the wiki in Forums and IRC channels. Now click on the links and start contributing! Level types *Green - Classic Mode (Clear a percentage of blocks) *Red - Rescue Mode (Free a number of pets) *Blue - Moves Mode (Limited number of moves to finish) *Purple - Hybrid Mode (New blocks fall from top of screen) Episodes Animal Kingdom (World 1) * 1 - The Farmland (1-5) * 2 - Castle Meadows (6-15) * 3 - Down Town City (16-27) * 4 - Amazonia (28-42) * 5 - The Oceanean Sea (43-57) * 6 - Volcano Lagoon (58-72) * 7 - Ancient Sands (73-87) * 8 - Sunset Savannah (88-102) * 9 - Bamboo Hills (103-117) * 10 - Ruddy Outback (118-132) * 11 - Winter's Edge (133-147) Mystic Path (World 2) * 12 - Mystic Path (148-162) * 13 - Sandy Puddles (163-177) * 14 - Pixie Hillock (178-192) * 15 - Minstrel Towers (193-207) * 16 - Lands of Lore (208-222) * 17 - Caramel Cottage (223-237) * 18 - Grumpy Forest (238-252) * 19 - Dragon Nursery (253-267) * 20 - Thieves Treasury (268-282) * 21 - Jumbly Junkyard (283-297) Lost and Foundland (World 3) * 22 - Golden Molemine (298-312) * 23 - Fanfare Park (313-327) * 24 - Gnome Home (328-342) * 25 - Halloween House (343-357) * 26 - Buccanny Bay (358-372) * 27 - Red Rock Ridge (373-387) * 28 - Holiday Harbor (388-402) * 29 - Party Pavilion (403-417) * 30 - Scavvy Scrapyard (418-432) * 31 - Little Atlantis (433-447) * 32 - Bungalow Branches (448-462) * 33 - Firebird Falls (463-477) Valley of Wonder (World 4) * 34 - Daydream Castle (478-492) * 35 - Skyward Garden (493-507) * 36 - Patchwork Path (508-522) * 37 - Tiny Tunes (523-537) * 38 - Toy Town (538-552) * 39 - Lucky Lanterns (553-567) * 40 - Chocolate Springs (568-582) * 41 - Curio City (583-597) * 42 - Movieville (598-612) * 43 - Multistory Stack (613-627) * 44 - Hot Air Fair (628-642) Fantastic Frontier (World 5) * 45 - Ancient Stones (643-657) * 46 - Pillage Village (658-672) * 47 - Mount Tiki (673-687) * 48 - Shipwood Forest (688-702) * 49 - Eldorado (703-717) * 50 - Submarina (718-732) * 51 - Dino's Den (733-747) * 52 - Mount Petmore (748-762) * 53 - Mystic Map (763-777) * 54 - Petropolis (778-792) * 55 - Bunny Moon Base (793-807) Fable Forest (World 6) * 56 - Frozen Fortress (808-822) * 57 - Castle Camelot (823-837) * 58 - Pied Piper Plaza (838-852) * 59 - Viridian Village (853-867) * 60 - Lands End Labyrinth (868-882) * 61 - Sugar County (883-897) * 62 - Piggy Play Pen (898-912) * 63 - Beluga Beach (913-927) * 64 - Atlantis Adventure (928-942) * 65 - Pirate Paradise (943-957) * 66 - Miracle Mirage (958-972) Enchanted Pastures (World 7) * 67 - Sugar Shores (973-987) * 68 - Pet Rescue Resort (988-1002) * 69 - Playful Playground (1003-1017) * 70 - Robo Race (1018-1032) * 71 - Pinball Park (1033-1047) * 72 - Pixel Plaza (1048-1062) * 73 - Color County (1063-1077) * 74 - Funky Fruit Fields (1078-1092) * 75 - Bedrock Base (1093-1107) * 76 - Chrono Avenue (1108-1122) * 77 - Preposterous Passage (1123-1137) Wacky Wonderland (World 8) * 78 - Posh Palace (1138-1152) * 79 - Quantum Lane (1153-1167) * 80 - Boogie Boulevard (1168-1182) * 81 - Symphony Slope (1183-1197) * 82 - Ice Cream Streams (1198-1212) * 83 - TBA (1213-1227) * 84 - TBA (1228-1242) * 85 - TBA (1243-1257) * 86 - TBA (1258-1272) * 87 - TBA (1273-1287) * 88 - TBA (1288-1302) Other wikis Poll Which of the levels are you now? Between 1 to 100 Between 101 to 200 Between 201 to 300 Between 301 to 400 Between 400 to 500 Between 501 to 600 Between 601 to 700 Between 701 to 800 Between 801 to 900 Between 901 to 1000 1001 or more I finished all levels! I am just waiting for the next update. Magic editors The magic editor of Pet Rescue Saga Wiki! Write the name of the article you want. '''Warning:' Use this tool correctly. Misuse could result in getting blocked! type=search width=24 buttonlabel= Search by title searchbuttonlabel=Search in text __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community